Mods
Besides Fan-made Games, Daisy has also been made playable in various official Nintendo games with the use of mods. This page aims to find and list the most important and interesting mods. Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart Wii can be modified through hacking the Wii system to make "custom tracks" by applying different textures and effects. Here are a few courses submitted to replicate Daisy. Daisy Gardens Daisy Gardens is a fan-made racecourse that is playable on Mario Kart Wii and can be downloaded online. On the course, the player can drive through the beautiful gardens that belong to Daisy. It was designed by xBlue98 and was created for Princess Daisy. This racecourse is distributed by CTGP Revolution, which is a Custom Track Distribution created by MrBean35000vr and Chadderz. It is released as a custom homebrew application. The CTGP Revolution pack continues the CTGP 4.4 trend of using custom course slots to load custom tracks, and is the first distribution to use a modified menu system to load tracks. It is also the first distribution featuring a custom channel. The distribution supports the PAL, NTSC-U and NTSC-J versions of Mario Kart Wii. The entire route is located in a large garden which is supposedly located in Sarasaland. It includes a section where you can go through fields of flowers and tulips, an underwater realistic pond section, but also the main garden area, which is surrounded by a giant ivy plant where, later, you can go through it by going on some paths made of ivy. The track comes with custom music: Mario Golf Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - Cheep Cheep Falls 3DS Daisy Hills on Mario Kart Wii Daisy Hills from Mario Kart 7 was originally designed by Nintendo and was ported to Mario Kart Wii by CTGP Revolution and is playable via downloadable content from CTGP. Super Mario Land A person named Hypershell has created a hack called Super Daisy Land. This mod allows players to play as Princess Daisy in Super Mario Land. The objective of the game is to travel through Sarasaland in order to rescue Luigi from Tatanga. Download: https://www.dropbox.com/s/8a8w256ztichxd5/SuperDaisyLand.zip?dl=0﻿ Super Mario RPG An unreleased mod for Super Mario RPG by justin3009 adds Daisy (with her classic design) to the game as the sixth character. wvc292.png jju2jr.png Super Mario 64 This is a mod created by Ankle Destroyer which allows you to play as Daisy in Super Mario 64, called Super Daisy 64. The mod features an N64 style Daisy model, a Daisy sprite from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! to indicate her number of lives and a wide amount of voice recordings. The in-game text still calls the player Mario though. Her model is inspired from her current look whereas at the time Super Mario 64 was released she had her old look. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/file/0e5hb19ku1m5wx1/Super+Daisy+64.zip Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door A mod for Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door has been created by Tyshy Development named Paper Daisy: The Flower Princess. The mod changes multiple things about the game, including characters, textures, music, dialogue and the story. The game begins when Daisy and Princess Eclair, receive a letter from Daisy's daughter, Princess Blossom, informing her of a treasure map she bought from a merchant. She then invites Daisy to Port Sarasa. Upon arrival, Daisy notices a female Goomba named, Goomberly being threatened by a villain named Lord Lester. She then notices her daughter, Blossom, is missing and her and Goomberly set off on their quest to find her. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/file/vuahw2t... Mario Kart: Double Dash!! These are some texture mods for Daisy created by Thunderlina. These were made specifically for use with the Dolphin emulator. tex1_256x128_f9970a2eafca3f18_14.png|Daisy with Peach's Dress Shadow Queen Daisy.png|Shadow Queen Daisy Classic Daisy Texture MKDD.png|Classic Dress Daisy ''How to download'' Rename any file tex1_256x128_f9970a2eafca3f18_14 and place in the folder C:\Users\*Name*\Documents\Dolphin Emulator\Load\Textures\GM4E01 NOTE: ONLY ONE AT A TIME CAN BE USED! Also works for Mario Kart Wii in a similar way. Just rename GM4E01 to RMCE01 If that doesn't work you may need to rename the files. New Super Mario Bros. Wii A mod created by Insidious_NX adds Daisy to New Super Mario Bros. Wii. She uses Peach's voice clips. Unfortunately, a download link has not been made available. StupidMarioBros1Fan has created a similar mod. The mod does not include a voice pack, and therefore uses Peach's voice clips for cutscenes. Download: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BxkM... Super Smash Bros. Melee A mod for Super Smash Bros. Melee gives the player a costume for Peach which resembles modern Daisy. gale01-42.png Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''contained many different mods created by fans and several different Daisy mods were made. The Daisy mods weren't just limited to Daisy in her traditional dress, but there were also mods of Daisy in her various different outfits worn throughout the Mario series. Most of the Daisy mods are for Peach, but one specific mod of Daisy in her sports outfit was for Zero Suit Samus. Baby Daisy mods also exist, one includes her as a Ness mod. Another mod of her and Baby Peach together as the Ice Climbers also exists. ''Project M: Patt Edition, a special mod of the Project M ''hack for Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' adds several different mods into the game. Daisy is included as a Peach mod in this hack, but the voice clips for Peach and all of the mods based on her use Peach's voice clips from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Download to some of these mods: Brawl Vault Project M Daisy.jpg|One of the various mods of Daisy in her dress Project M Daisy 2.jpg|Daisy's Biker Suit mod Project M Daisy 3.jpg|Daisy's Mario Strikers Charged outfit mod Classic Daisy Brawl Mod.jpg|Classic Daisy mod True Daisy Brawl Mod.png|"True" Daisy mod Baby Daisy Mod.jpg|Baby Daisy mod (over Ness) SSBB Daisy.jpg|Daisy in her sports outfit mod Peach-C-08.jpg|Classic Daisy in her tennis dress mod zero_suit_daisy_by_valepeach-d3ig4xg.jpg|Daisy/ Zero Suit Samus mod ssbb_witer_games_daisy_by_valepeach-d4b62pp.jpg|Daisy in her winter wear mod Super Smash Bros. for Wii U A mod for Melee Daisy has been created by a user named Giroettue. This mod is over Peach and changes her skin tone, crown and jewelry to match Daisy's. Download: Melee Peach Daisy alt (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Skins > Peach) - GAMEBANANA 573abb30c3c05.jpg An updated version of this mod created by a user named amphetavin. Download: Classic Daisy Inspired Peach (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Skins > Peach) - GAMEBANANA 5896a4a34aeff.jpg 5896a4a325466.jpg 5896a4a23253c.jpg There is also a mod which recolors the Daisy mod by KTH to look like classic Daisy. Download: Classic Daisy Dress and Crown v3 (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Skins > Peach) - GAMEBANANA 591d1181d1a95 (1).jpg 591d112a16496.jpg 591d10efc4134.jpg This Daisy mod created by KTH is based on a Daisy mod that was released a while back for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The mod also comes with an optional voice pack, changing all of Peach's voice clips to Daisy's. Download: Daisy (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Skins > Peach) - GAMEBANANA Voice Pack download: Princess Daisy Voice for Peach (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Sounds > Voices) - GAMEBANANA These palette swaps for the model have been created by Raph Savoie. They include a palette swap based on Peach's seventh alternate costume and a black and red costume. Black and red palette swap download: KTH Daisy Recolor - Black and Red (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Skins > Peach) - GAMEBANANA Fire Flower palette swap download: KTH Daisy Recolor - Fire Daisy (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Skins > Peach) - GAMEBANANA 530-90_5813ed830a357.jpg 5813ed8fecc6e.jpg 5813ed902c5c4.jpg 530-90_581434f9c2060.jpg 58143511b89d8.jpg 58143511c90a0.jpg Additionally, this mod has been updated by MortalKgamer. It gives the Daisy mod better eyes, a tennis racquet, a new voice. and several palette swaps. Download: New Daisy + Alt costumes (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Skins > Peach) - GAMEBANANA 591a358bb76ea.jpg 592126696d38f.jpg 591a359921dc3.jpg 591a35939f010.jpg 592126729ca4d.jpg 591a35902bcac.jpg A mod for Rosalina inspired by Daisy has been created by a user named ELITE9. This mod shortens Rosalina's hair as well as changing the colors of her dress, crown and jewelry to match Daisy's. Download: Daisylina (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Skins > Rosalina and Luma) - GAMEBANANA 580a4d13e7f7c.jpg 580c8141b25c2.jpg 580a4d04c7cb3.jpg A user named Pooterhead has created two Daisy mods for Christmas. One leaves Daisy's hair brown, while the other changes it to a more platinum blonde. Download: Christmas Daisy (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Skins > Peach) - GAMEBANANA 5840ad21877b1.jpg 5840ad2200808.jpg 5840ad2693123.jpg Another mod created by Pooterhead gives KTH's Daisy mod a palette swap resembling Peach. Download: Daisy based off Peach (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Skins > Peach) - GAMEBANANA 58857d64394e0.jpg 58857d6480084.jpg A mod by Aaronitmar allows players to play as an amber version of Daisy. Download: Amber Daisy (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Skins > Peach) - GAMEBANANA A mod which gives Peach her outfit from Mario Strikers Charged includes a palette swap which gives it Daisy's colors. Download: https://gamebanana.com/skins/156436 597e72a410b9e.jpg 597e72a3e42a5.jpg 597e72a3d565f.jpg A mod created by Sora31245 makes Peach resemble her appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. This mod comes with various alternate costumes, two of which resemble Daisy. Download: Melee remastered (2.5) and ssb4 edit of peach (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Skins > Peach) - GameBanana 5935fc0f40abc.jpg 5935fc8cea686.jpg 5941b2c4eafb8.jpg 59aba6f0a6463.jpg 59aba6e589560.jpg 59b364442ea73.jpg A mod which gives Peach her biker suit includes an alternate costume of Daisy in her biker suit. Download: Biker Peach (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Skins > Peach) - GameBanana 59610dc3641e9.jpg 59610dc329456.jpg 59f81f5028de3.jpg Super Smash Flash 2 There is a mod for Super Smash Flash 2 version 0.9 created by BDSPD9 which adds Daisy to the game. The mod is currently incomplete. It goes over Peach. Unfortunately, a Download Link has not been made available. A mod by Jack-Hedgehog for version 0.9 gives Peach her Daisy themed pallet swap from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. The mod also has a voice pack. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download/hjj... A Daisy mod for version 0.9 by Dorien Brundage adds Daisy to the game. The sprite resembles that of Peach's one but has shorter, brown hair, an orange dress and green jewelry to replace Peach's blue jewelry. Daisy's gloves are the same length as Peach's gloves. Like the mod by BDSPD9, it is currently incomplete. A download link has not yet been made available. Mario Kart 8 A mod Created by Rafa Nintendo switches Daisy's colors for Luigi's. How to download: Rename the file to Daisy.szs and drag the file to driver folder. Download: '''https://mega.nz/#!EEQwWJKT!cOEyCbrtOQS-moH0VXrsWMaXHGzSwzUoXVla8lTNLIE A mod Created by RafaMario, Daisy Color's by CyberMon '''How to download: Rename the file to Daisy.szs and drag the file to driver folder. Download: Soon A mod for Bronze Orange Daisy has been created by RafaMario. 'Download: 'https://mega.nz/#!lVIyhCLJ!DtsFAq0zbm... Sims 4 You can play as Daisy, Peach or Rosalina in Sims 4 thanks to this mod. FVgXpPE.png lBRVbA0.png Download: http://www.mediafire.com/file/ubcd0uchzg8wdxv/Mario_Princess.rar See Also * Fan-made Games * Custom Tracks * FanArt * Fan-made Comics Category:Fan-made Content Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Super Smash Bros.